Red: A Journey of Champions
by BurstingBlue
Summary: Red grew up differently. He choose to stay back, with his rival and wait to the age of 16 to become a trainer. He choose to prepare everything in advance. Now all he needs is some experience so he can start the legendary Journey of Champions.


(Authors Note: First fan fiction, okay so Red is going to have some SPECIAL Pokemon. No legendaries though) I'll explain somethings here and somethings at the end. First off: Shiny Pokemon and Hidden ability Pokemon will not be added UNLESS I have a reason to in the future; or if you guys really want it and I approve. Anyway…enjoy?)

[Pallet Town, June 1st, 1999]

Red stood in his house, silently as he looked outside. It was finally his sixteenth birthday and he was going to start his first day as a Pokemon trainer. He already knew what Pokemon he had his eye on. Charmander. A fire dragon, and also notoriously powerful but hard to train. He had his eye on it for years, even when he was just studying under Professor Oak.

It was amazing what 9 years of dedication could get Red on his preparation of his journey. He had learned all he could about the regions, what Pokemon where in them. He had built a training plan for any Pokemon he planned to train; Each regimen training them against their weakness' and to their max potential. He had been doing this along with packing all the items he could buy with the money he made from working odd-jobs around the house or in town. He also had received a Key Stone Bracelet, along with some Collars to use for future Mega Pokemon

He would walk into the garage, before taking out his pride and joy. A motorbike his mom had bought him after receiving a 100% on the Junior Research and Development Test Professor Oak gave him before he let Red do more jobs, and be allowed to use more Pokemon when he eventually started his journey. It was based of Hoenn's Mach Bike, except much faster due to some tinkering that the professor had done with it, Red himself calling it the "Jolt Bike." He also had obtained the new prototype Bag; which utilized the dimensional technology used in poke balls, to make huge Pokemon like Onyx into a small ball. I mean if you could do that with poke balls, Red and Professor Oak could do the same with a bag? You could fit almost anything into these small bags; Red himself was hoping to get a patent on it so he could sell it for some big bucks.

He'd finally jump on the bike, making sure it was in the correct gear, as he would race to the professors lab, making great time trying to get their 3 hours earlier then what Oak had suggested. He passed by his rival, Blues place, along with a couple of the other houses in Pallet Town; owned by various citizens, and the occasional shop-owner. Most notably was the Stone Shop, which had moved from Kalos to Kanto after the Professor had requested to study some of the stones.

This was one of his favorite shops due to the fact he had interned there for the past 6 years while doing his work with Professor Oak. He had learned much there, along with obtaining the occasional stones, Red now having at least one of every type of elemental stone in case he caught one. Alas, in Red's personal storage where he kept the items he needed for his journey were some Mega stones which he had obtained from the Stone Guy, the owner of the store. When he was 12 and went on a journey to Kalos to find some rare stones with the Shop Owner, he found some rare stones with him. He had gained both Charizardites in case his Charizard wanted to mega evolve, gifted by the Professor Sycamore of Kalos, in exchange for a Garchompite he had found on said journey; along with a Froakie that the professor was unable to give out due to its weird ability.

[Flashback]

It was Red's last day in Kalos and he was sad. He was 10 and depressed to know it was his last day in a fascinating new region. He was about to finally meet the professor of said region, Professor Sycamore, the leading professor on Mega Evolution; and also one of the experts of pseudo-legendary trainings in the world, besides Cynthia and Professor Oak, and Lance. He had an very powerful Garchomp, and was one of the few trainers in the entire league who had beaten every battle frontier. He didn't bother with leagues because he wasn't going for champion or anything; just going to have some fun.

Sycamore was currently inviting Red and the Stone Guy to his lab so they could talk about the stones that Red and Stone Guy had found at a meteorite sighting; along with a few places where Sycamore had heard the two had explored. Namely he was looking to see if either of them had a Garchompite, something he had wanted ever since he had explored Mega Evolution Theory. He was also planning to give Red a gift, a Froakie which the Professor had been saving for the right trainer, and Red, who despite not being a trainer was ready to handle the feisty starter Pokemon.

Red and Stone both walked into the lab, quickly walking to Sycamores office. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Stone, and you to Red."

Red merely nodded, Stone doing the same, as he placed down the Garchompite. It appeared that Stone and Sycamore had been discussing this already, so Red let them talk, while he played around with a Froakie that had been hiding in the room; Red unknowingly using Aura to sense him.

After a couple minutes, Sycamore and Stone finally agreed. Sycamore would give Red a book on how to train dragons, and pseudo's, along with the Froakie, along with some rare stones and Garchomp's first born, in-exchange for the Garchompite, and the rare Ice Stone from Aloha Region. The professor had a Nine-tails and it had just had two eggs, so he was looking to raise a Dynamic Duo.

"I'm planning on going on another adventure for a little while and let my lab assistant handle the lab." Sycamore said, the deal having been finished.

Stone nodded. "I suggest you wait 6 years..traveling with Red would be a wise decision. You will meet many pokemon beyond your wildest dreams….BYE!" He said, getting up and taking everything Sycamore had agreed upon, telling Red it was time to go and to take the Froakie with him, as it was his to keep.

Red merely nodded, Froakie having been sitting on Red's head. The duo would walk out with Stone, waving behind them; Sycamore merely wondering what had just happened…

[Flashback End]

Red had been keeping the Froakie at the lab and training for secret the past 6 years, late at night so his mom wouldn't know. It was now a Greninja due to the intense training schedule Red had been having it do, along with training it with Oak's former champion Pokemon. It was more then powerful enough to take down almost anything in his opinion. His special ability Battle Bond, Red having discovered it after having Greninja spar the Professors champion Dragonite, after being hit by a Thunder Punch, it had happened.

[Flashback]

"Greninja use Quick Attack, avoid that Thunder Punch at all costs!" Red shouts, currently battling Oak's Dragonite for some practice for his Greninja, who needed the experience.

Greninja would gain the white aura around it, as it would attempt to dodge all the attempts, however after to much time Aragonite just slammed its fist straight into Greninja's stomach, Greninja much to tired to contend with Dragonite's seemingly undying stamina. It would slam into a boulder in the training field, smoke rising up from the impact.

"Greninja GET UP." Red yells, a little worried, but wanting to finally beat this Dragonite after years of Greninja being smacked around by it. They were so close! Dragonite's stamina wasn't going to hold on for long!

From the smoke, there would be a croak, Greninja hearing and feeling Red's words and emotions. A glow would come off the Water Pokemon within the smoke, a water column rising off it, the smoke being rushed away at once.

The smoke gone, revealed the epitome of Red's work, Ash-Greninja croaking loudly in its new form; before disappearing in a flicker of speed, slamming a Acrobatics into Dragonite, slamming the attack into it multiple times, before jumping off its body, and firing a massive Blizzard at it; Greninja simply riding the adrenaline of the change, Dragonite roaring in pain, as it collapsed on its knee, Greninja going to finish the job as it prepared to fire another Blizzard, blasting it at Dragonite; the powerful attack colliding with Dragonite, freezing it over, and signaling its defeat.

Red was astounded, nothing describing what he had just seen. His Greninja had appeared to do something similar to Mega Evolution, after almost fainting…and had KO'ed Oak's Dragonite in less then a minute. He stood, silent before running up to Greninja cheering, as he hugged its now regular form.

The tired Greninja grinned, having pleased Red, before collapsing from the stress of using the form, Red shaking his head, as he brought it to its hiding place in the grounds, ready to investigate the ability tomorrow.

[Flashback End]

After a couple months of testing and training Red had figured that the ability functioned essentially the same as Mega Evolution; but a variant of it that had only been found in the last several thousand years according to the legends and what he had been able to find out. Red was very grateful Sycamore had gifted it to him in his thinking, after finding out about the ability. However he was only able to activate it in very tough times, or against strong opponents, which was (hopefully!) going to occur later on his journey. Who wants to use an overpowered Pokemon on the first couple gyms? He would be training his Charmander mostly

Red, surprisingly saw his Greninja standing outside of the lab, waiting to finally start the journey he had been waiting for. Red would rub its head, as it would bow, before using Camouflage, and disappearing to the visible eye, following after Red as he entered the lab; ready to meet its new member

"Hello Red, I see your here for your Charmander?" Oak said, ready for Red to come this early to stop someone from stealing his favorite starter, Red having been ready for this day years ago.

Red nodded, his Greninja hiding on the ceiling to prevent the professor from seeing him, or so he thought.

The Professor nods, turning to the balls, grabbing a white ball. "This is a special Charmander I found in the egg pit after our trip last year to Hoenn. Take good care of it; because I had to pull a lot of strings for you to get this Charmander.

Red nods, taking the ball, pressing on the button in the center to release the Charmander, revealing the yellow Pokemon, Red raising his eyebrows to see the unusually colored Pokemon. Charmander turned to its Trainer, looking into Red's eyes to see if it he was worth of itself; it refusing itself to a weak trainer. Charmander would look into Red's red eyes, seeing the urge to battle and conquer the world in his eyes; the LUST for battle rolling off him in only a way Charmander and its fellow Battle-Hungry Pokemon would ever understand. It would look away, before jumping onto Red's Head, taking its place, it soaking up the Suns Rays while on it, its ability activating as it slowly fell asleep in the Sunlight.

Red raised his eyebrows, but just accepted the weird reaction it had. He already had the National Pokedex Ready, and was ready to leave the town on his adventure; which all his poke balls in his Poke-Bag. He walked out, waving behind him, before shutting the lab door.

"Take care of yourself Red, because Arceus knows your going to hit the world hard." Oak whispers to himself, before Blue burst into the room clamoring for his starter, Squirtle.

(AN: Okay: Greninja is OP because I wanted Red to have at-least one OVERPOWERED Pokemon over the span of the years he was unable to go on a journey from the age of 10. I made Charizard have Solar Power + Blaze for some things I'm planning in the future. It's shiny because as you can see Red has passion for dragon types; but Charizard and another one specifically. Don't worry, charmander will be the only shiny + HA for the rest of the story most likely. Review please!)

Pokemon:

Charmander (Shiny): LVL: 6 (Ember, Tackle, and Leer.) (Egg Moves [Locked]: Air Cutter, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Metal Claw, Focus Punch) Abilities: Blaze, Solar Power.

Greninja: LVL: 80 ( Night Slash, Role Play, Mat Block, Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick Attack, Lick, Water Pulse, Smokescreen, Shadow Sneak, Spikes, Feint Attack, Water Shurikan, Substitute, Extrasensory, Double Team, Haze, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Toxic, Hidden Power, Rain Dance, Dig, Return, Aerial Ace, Surf, Cut, Rock Climb, Acrobatics, Dark Pulse, Waterfall, Dive, Camouflage, Mind Reader, Toxic Spikes, Water Sport, Hydro Cannon, Bounce, Gunk Shot, Ice Punch, Low Kick, and Water Pledge. (Abilities: Protean/Battle Bond/Torrent)

(Charmander has a lot of Dragon moves and egg moves due to some plot reasons later. I'm also MODIFYING its ability Solar Power, but don't worry the HP loss effect is still there.)

(Greninja's OP AF for a reason. However it will only be used against POWERFUL Pokemon, and for some MASSIVE battles. Or against very powerful trainers. Protean stays until Battle Bond activates until training to keep Protean activating, Torrent will activate in almost rare occasions)

(If you wanna Beta Read me that would be nice! I just usually read fic's plus this is my first one so I'd like some help with it.)

(Don't worry if you think this is short, I will be writing MUCHHH longer ones.)

(Greninja will be getting a backstory, maybe later but let me get to a DECENT part)

(Thanks and GOOD NIGHTTTT VIETNAM)


End file.
